Blanket Punishments
by Brenda55
Summary: Jason and Maggie decide to use a blanket punishment of spanking, when a phone bill charge is filled with 900 numbers. WARNING SPANKING OF MINORS


Jason and Maggie sat their children down in the living room. Carol and Ben sat down on the couch, while Mike sat alone in the chair to their left. Jason walked around the couch looking them over waiting for one of his children to confess.

"All right kids. We do have a problem here." Jason began. "For almost a month now, one of you went into the office during the night and calling 900 numbers. These charges on the phone bill are unbelievable. Now who in this room did it."

"Ugh, Dad, what will happen to the person that takes the blame?" Mike asked carefully.

"Are you confessing, Michael?" Jason snarled at him jumping into his face.

"No—no sir." Mike recoiled.

"To answer your question, that person will need to pay this phone bill. I will also take that person over my knee and tan that person's behind." Jason said slapping his hands together hard.

"However, if someone does not confess, every one of you will get your behind tanned until I do hear who did it." Jason said, as he continued to pace the room.

"I think Mike did it. It sounds like something he would do." Carol said accusingly.

"I think that Mike did it also Carol, but that does not mean that he did in fact do it." Jason snarled back at her. He slapped his hands together again. The three of them jumped at the sound, thinking that that hand could be slapping against their behinds very soon.

"I will give you ten more minutes. Ten more minutes, and then I start spanking bottoms." Jason said clapping his hands loudly again.

They suspiciously eyed Ben, who had not said a word. However, ten minutes had passed. Jason was furious with his children.

"All right, it is time for some spankings." Jason said pulling a chair over in the corner of the room.

"Mike, you are first." Jason said grabbing hold of his wrist and pulling him over his lap. Carol and Ben remained on the couch and did not watch. They could hear what to expect when it was their turn.

Mike was across Jason' lap. Jason made sure that he held Mike securely so that he could not move. Jason looked down at his son's vulnerable jeaned butt ready to give the first blow. He brought his hand back and then brought in back down fast with force. SWAT He delivered a second one even harder and faster. SWAT Then the third came SWAT. Then a fourth, then a fifth – SWAT SWAT.

Carol and Ben could hear their brother being spanked and they could hear his moans each time he was spanked.

Mike spanking picked up speed. The blows came even fast and even harder. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

Jason prepared to give his son the last six for his sixteen year old son. Mike braced himself, as he knew this was the finale. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT Mike's body shook violently from the blows. His dad held him so tight. His bottom felt like it was on fire. All he wanted to do was return to his room and sit on some ice.

"All right Mike." Jason pulled his son back up to a standing position. "Go sit back on the couch."

Mike was disappointed that he couldn't leave.

"Oh Carol." Jason said. Carol reluctantly walked over to her dad, who sat in the chair. He grabbed her wrist and pulled it over her head. Then he pulled her down across his lap. Her legs dangled from the floor with her butt laying across his lap. Jason continued to hold her wrist down now tightly to her body, holding her whole body in place. He prepared to spank his fifteen year old daughter. She braced herself as she was struck with the first one. SWAT He then struck her three more times fast and hard. SWAT SWAT SWAT. Then he struck her again his bare hand. SWAT

The next series of swats came down even faster and harder. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"No, Daddy, please." She sobbed.

"I am sorry, honey." Jason said. "But, no one wants to admit to this, so you are all being punished." She braced herself for the final series. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT Jason continued to swat his teenage daughter's bottom with his hand, listening to her cry, moan, and pant from the pain.

"All right Carol, go sit down with your brother on the couch."

"Oh Ben." He called his youngest son over. Jason was also suspicious of Ben. Although he did not have proof, he did believe that Ben was the one making the calls. Ben approached his father sitting in the chair. Jason grabbed his wrist, pulling it over his head as he pulled him across his lap. When centered on his lap, Ben's legs dangled above the floor. Jason secured his arm along his side.

Jason spanked him fast and hard. SWAT Ben gasped from the pain. SWAT Ben's eyes widened from how intense the blows were on his behind. SWAT His butt felt as though it were on fire. SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT Ben was sobbing now from the force of the spanking on his behind.

"Go over to the couch, Ben." Jason said walking over to the couch. He could hear the sniffing from the silent crying after the physical punishment was administered. "All right, you have all been punished. Who did it?"

After a few minutes of silence, Jason came up with a solution.

"All right, that bill has to be paid for, and still no one is fessing up to it." Jason said. "I will have a list of chores for all of you to do around the house this week. That work will help pay for that bill. For now, all of you, go to your rooms."

Jason and Maggie listened as their children quietly went upstairs. Then, they heard three separate doors close.


End file.
